nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 8
Volume 7 of Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo contains chapters 61 to 69 and was released on August 16, 2013. Chapters Chapter 61 Shut It and Pucker Up! is the 1st chapter in Volume 8. The possibility of the Seventh Witch being a teacher is quickly dismissed by Haruma, but Ryu continues his search. However, along the way, he is made to realize how Shinichi will win the competition. Chapter 62 I Never Wanna See You That Sad and Lonely Again! is the 2nd chapter in Volume 8. Ryu puts his plan in motion, swapping bodies with Urara and revealing to her the future he saw; her as Shinichi's secretary. Urara announces that they must win, to assure that nothing will go wrong, like Ryu claims. Chapter 63 Yeeek! is the 3rd chapter in Volume 8. Having swapped bodies, Ryu and Urara return to the Supernatural Studies Club room to inform the others of their next stop. Once they arrive at Toranosuke's house, they confront Leona, but the latter expresses her displeasure and begs them to stop searching for the final Witch. Chapter 64 So Do We Do It? is the 4th chapter in Volume 8. Leona explains the mystery behind the Seventh Witch's power. Regardless, Ryu still insist on knowing her name. However, before anything, he talks to the Supernatural Studies Club members and makes them promise to have him rejoin the club once all of this is over. Chapter 65 It's You... is the 5th chapter in Volume 8. Having revealed the final Witch's name to Haruma, Toranosuke is elected as his successor. Shortly thereafter, Ryu returns to his body, and Urara announces that she will be the first to kiss Ryu once he loses his memories. Once all is said and done, the final Witch, Rika Saionji, appears before Ryu. Chapter 66 Don't Forget! is the 6th chapter in Volume 8. After meeting the Seventh Witch, Rika, and having her use her power, Ryu is confused as his memories remain. However, realization soon hits him as he notices that his friends were the ones to forget about him. Chapter 67 Underwear is Where It's At! is the 7th chapter in Volume 8. Haruma explains to Ryu that everyone has forgotten about him. Despite the fact, he heads to the Supernatural Studies Club and joins the group, where he tries to befriend everyone once again. However, things do not turn out as planned, as a hurt Ryu comes to terms with his solitude. Chapter 68 Look What We Have Here is the 8th chapter in Volume 8. Ryu continues to go to school without interacting with the members from the Supernatural Studies Club. However, he eventually discovers that everyone has also forgotten about Shinichi, who wants to form a partnership with him. Chapter 69 Is This Guy Stupid? is the 9th chapter in Volume 8. Urara seeks Ryu out, the latter hoping that her memories have returned. However, she solely questions him about the club. At the same time, one thing leads to the next as Ryu reveals his true feelings to her; asking her out. Gallery Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 8